Ezekiel Giovanna
Ezekiel Giovanna "My Father's WIll Shall Be Done." -Ezekiel Giovanna Ezekiel Giovanna, A Rogue Italian Soldier Turned Vampire during the Mahdist War, Plays a minor antagonistic role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. He was born around the 1800's, and grew up to become a soldier in multiple wars. He became a vampire when he was drained by his commander, whom he eventually murdered. Ezekiel is a veteran, a hardened solider who kills almost as naturally as he breathes, but he is also kind, caring for his brothers and sister as much as a father. (Despite being the second youngest.) He is quite battle hardened, more so than his siblings, and is one of the wisest out of them, learning from some of the oldest and smartest people throughout history. He has travelled the world, and married multiple times. He is known as a "Bat Vampire", A fusion of Aerial Human and Vampire, also known as a "Movie Type", for their innate, and completely unique ability to transform into bats, and retain their abilities while in bat form. Ezekiel Has earned the name among the other demigods as "Volante Morte" Which translates to Flying Death in Italian. He has an absolute distaste for the Yakuza, and joins His siblings in the gang war that is sparked with them. Abilities The unique mix of races that Ezekiel Has gives him a large arsenal of abilities. See A Light In The Black Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Blood Sucking: The Vampires can suck their victims blood with their hands, digging their fingers directly inside a target in order to suck their blood. Sucking blood will strengthen a vampire, and can heal them if they were weakened before. Bodily Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate part of their body to do extraordinary things, such as when Wired Beck Formed Numerous Spikes from his body from his own body hair. '''Flight: '''Instead of the usual flaps that aerial humans posses, These hybrids posses bat wings which they can fold in and out at will. '''Sharp Claws: These hybrids possess incredibly sharp nails which they can extend or retract at will. Bat Transformation: '''The Hybrid can transform into a bat during nighttime, allowing for fast travel, and many other advantages during combat. '''Stand Abilities What's The Final Cost: '''The stand is able to see a string of “Fate” (Essentially Epitaph, but inside of the clip of his gun, and it’s up to 5 minutes) '''The Black Bullet’s Ability: The black bullet’s ability is able to temporarily rewind a person to their last location, age, and knowledge, in the past 5 minutes, During which the user can either let the enemy replay the events that lead up to them in the present of their five minutes, or they can let the enemy decide for themselves, in which they can literally change fate. The user can do this to himself, but without the repercussions that it would have on an enemy. The White Bullet’s Ability: The White bullet’s ability is to fast forward a person to a new location found within their string of fate, but, they won’t have the knowledge, power, or age, of that five minute future self. (Say Giorno tries to find out about the requiem arrow, the white bullet can send him five minutes into the future, to where he still hasn’t gained any info of the requiem arrow, and if he could have gotten more information on the requiem arrow within the next five minutes, he won’t have that information.) The user can do this to himself, but without the repercussions that it would have on an enemy. Personality Ezekiel is quite quiet and reserved. He tends to keep to himself, but will generally open up to those he deems worthy of his prescence, (Other than his Siblings). He loves his siblings to death, and will even die for them, which (SPOILER AHEAD!) He eventually does die in order to save Zariel.